A liquid crystal dispensing device is used in a case where liquid crystal is dispensed to a glass substrate so as to manufacture a liquid crystal display panel, for example. A nozzle head is attached to the liquid crystal dispensing device. The nozzle head is provided with an ejection part. The ejection part is formed in a tubular shape arranged in a vertical posture. Liquid crystal is ejected from an opening at a lower end surface of the ejection part. The ejected liquid crystal is dispensed to a glass substrate located below the ejection part.
Conventionally, a nozzle head has been proposed which prevents such a phenomenon that liquid crystal unnecessarily flows out from an ejection part (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-225084, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In the nozzle head according to Patent Document 1 (“injection-molding nozzle for resin with high temperature dependency of viscosity” in the text), a flow path through which liquid crystal flows has a specific shape in order to prevent unnecessary outflow (so-called drooling) due to a change in temperature of liquid crystal.